Oracle (TToTT)
Oracle (賢者さま, Kenjya-sama) is a special bachelorette in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Oracle is a mysterious woman, living in the Bluebell Mid Mountain area alone in her shrine on the northern part of the mountain. She is somewhat sheltered from humans, with no known friends or family, and her shrine will be locked until the second year of game. Bachelorette Oracle fogu.com Oracle is an alchemist who is always doing research - looking for new potions to create. She is always at home on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and if you visit her during this time in between 4 PM and 9 PM, she will offer to make you potions as well. Bring her the appropriate ingredient, pay her 1000 G, and she'll make you animal treats, special fertilizers, and stamina drinks. "Oracle" is not her real name. If you marry her, she will reveal that her name is Ulyssa. 'Schedule'Bachelorette Oracle fogu.com 'Gifts'Bachelorette Oracle fogu.com 'Dating Information'Bachelorette Oracle fogu.com Date Times: ''Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays (11am - 4pm)'' Date Locations: Good: Oracle's House, Outskirts of Town, The Mountain Okay: The Spring '' '''Bad:' Waterfall 'Marriage Requirements'Bachelorette Oracle fogu.com *See Oracle's four flower events *Have her at a full bloom Red Flower *Must be Year 2 or later *Own the Double Bed Since Oracle is secluded from everyone else, no one will attend the wedding. The Harvest Goddess will reside over the ceremony on the mountaintop. 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event : Oracle does not have a Purple Flower Event. ---- Blue Flower Event *'Time:' Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday, 11:00 am to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy *'Date Location:' Oracle's House *'Friendships:' Oracle is at 3 White Flowers (20,000 FP) or more The Oracle is working with her alchemy pot but something does not seem to be going well. Yesterday she put in an alchemy experiment into her pot to stew overnight but it doesn't seem to be successful. In theory it should of worked. She doesn't understand why. : Option 1: Maybe you measured wrong? (+3000 FP) : She is a mighty alchemist who has studied alchemy since before you were born! She would not have made such a novice mistake as miscalculating her measurements! But since you've mentioned it, she will double check her measurements again. The Oracle goes over to her work bench and also checks her alchemy pot, only to discover she did indeed make a mistake! The Oracle is surprised that you were able to determine that she measured wrong. She must have underestimated you! You are now going to be her assistant instead of her test subject. : Option 2: Beats me. (-3000 FP) : She doesn't believe it is a problem with her ingredients and doesn't know what could of gone wrong. Oracle was hoping you'd be of some help because of your sharp eyesight but you aren't any help. ---- Green Flower Event *'Time:' Tuesday or Saturday, 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy *'Date Location:' Oracle's House *'Friendships:' Oracle is at 4 White Flowers (30,000 FP) or more The Oracle has made a new potion for you and would like you to drink it right away. There's nothing to worry about! She feels that you are a big help to her and it is her way of thanking you. She wants you to drink it all! : Option 1: Down the hatch! (+3000 FP) : You take the medicine and drink it. She asks if you feel the pep throughout your body; you feel great! The Oracle is very happy. Being thanked so much makes her blush a little bit. It's been a long time since someone thanked her. It feels good to be able to help someone. : Option 2: I'd rather not. (-4000 FP) : Why won't you drink the potion she's made for you? She doesn't understand why you won't accept the nice thing she's made for you. The Oracle becomes annoyed and orders you to leave. ---- Yellow Flower Event *'Time:' Tuesday or Saturday, 11:00 am to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location:' Outside of Town *'Friendships:' Oracle is at 5 White Flowers (40,000 FP) or more, Laney at 7000 FP (2 flowers = 10,000 FP) or more The two of you are talking in the park when the Oracle mentions that she's getting thirsty. You decide to go to the cafe together but she is hesitant; she doesn't know any of the townsfolk. She is a little afraid of suddenly showing up. You drag her off to the cafe anyway. The Oracle is still a little nervous while the two of you have tea at the cafe. Laney notices that you have a person with you that she has never seen before. She politely introduces herself to your pink-haired friend but Oracle is shy and manages just to reply with a basic greeting. Laney thinks your friend is cute and heads back to the kitchen. The alchemist is a little bothered that Laney seems to believe she is younger than her. But it is good; she is glad that you've taken her to this nice place. It has been a long time since she's been to another person's house. Because of her alchemy research work, she doesn't get many chances to meet other people. She was so worried about coming to the cafe without any warning. The Oracle asks if you could take her to other places like this. She would like to get out a little more. : Option 1: Sure! (+3000 FP) : She is incredibly happy and appreciates you. If she had never met you, she would still be working all by herself. The Oracle had forgotten about the nice things that are in the outside world. Since she now has you to talk to, she realizes how much she was missing out on. The Oracle blushes and thanks you. : Option 2: I don't know... (-5000 FP) : What a cheap person you are! She is really angry with you and leaves to go home. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs